Smirking and Surviving
by PotatoesAndDragons
Summary: CAMMIE. ZACH. DANGER. EXCHANGE. SURVIVAL? TROUBLE. FRIENDSHIP. EXCITEMENT. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my amazing readers! (: This chapter is just a liiitle bit long, but stay with me on this. The first few chapters are just a little bit of an intro into the story, so yeaah. There will be some action later on and yeah. Read on to find out what else happens! :) R&R**

**Cammie POV**

_*sigh*_ This was the last time I would be able to just sit by myself in a long time. I kinda wish it would be able to last forever. But then again, I kinda hope it doesn't last forever. Oh, there I go again, being all contradictory and all. Like, don't get me wrong, I really do love my friends and all but I also really like being alone. Hey, it kinda does make sense since my name is Chameleon. Well, you all know that my name is actually Cammie, but my code name is Chameleon. Whatever. Looking out of the window, I was actually quite content. I had spent my whole break here, in Gallagher. It was kinda boring. People come and went; actually, no one came and went. Not my mother, not my CoveOps teacher and awesome godfather Joe Solomon, and none of my amazing friends. Yes, I still do call them amazing. I cant help it that they had better things to do than to hang out with me over the break. But I guess I get used to it. No one really has much time anyway, especially if it involves me. I learn to live with it though and I try not to let it get me down.

Not a second after I finished my intense thought, I heard this piercing scream. It wasn't a bad scream though. It was a nice scream, a comforting one. I felt like I was home again – not that I ever left though. But I felt really safe. I turned around to be greeted by a super ecstatic Liz. She bashed right into me and engulfed me in massive and warm hug. I never really felt like leaving her arms. But that's just kinda weird. Like, I love Liz and all but not like that… that's just a little weird. I have nothing against it, but yeaaah… After letting go of Liz, I was pulled into a bear hug from Bex and a hello from Macey that sounded a lot like, "Oh gosh, what did you do through the break without me? Look at you!" I looked at her and smiled warmly. I knew that she was glad to see me and I was really glad too.

_**~ Time Skip ~**_

We walked down the hall for the welcome back dinner. We took out seats and became deep in conversation with the girls around us, as always. Who was to blame? Just because we are super awesome spies, didn't mean that we couldn't talk like teenage girls! We were teenage girls before spies, after all. Well, most of us anyway… Macey, Bex and Liz couldn't stop talking about their break. Macey had travelled around Europe – again – and she went to all the best fashion shows and ate the most exotic foods; Liz hacked into something again and created some sort of new device. She says its top secret at the moment so she cant tell us; and Bex of course, spent her break with her parents knocking on bad guys doors and defeating them. And then there was me… I didn't really do that much. I sat inside Gallagher for most of it, trying to discover new secret passageways. I know where a lot of them are anyway, so it was quite a challenge. I spent some of my time outdoors too, walking around Roseville. But it wasn't that fun, without my friends. I had moved on and completely forgotten about Josh. I saw them a few times – yes, them. I mean Josh and DeeDee. Who else would it have been? _Stop it Cammie, you're doing it again. Stop dwelling on the past. You have to live in the now and think about the future. Who cares what happened in the past with Josh? It's not happening right now, so stop thinking about it. Better things are to come._

"Cammie? Caaaaaaaammie? Earth to Cammie? Are you still with us?" I heard a faint voice. It seemed kinda familiar. Maybe Macey's? Or maybe Tina's? I couldn't tell. I head a muffled voice and then a loud scream in my ear. "Cameron Ann Morgan, are you still with us!? Cause if you are, you better respond, and soon, before I start doing some damage to you!" ugh, that was Bex. Of course. She was the only one sane, or insane enough to challenge me like that. Sure, she was an amazing fighter and even better kickass spy, but everyone knew I topped class, even being the Chameleon and all, and that I was a CIA legend. Well, at least the Chameleon was. "Bex, calm down. I think I saw her move. If you scare her while she's in a deep thought she might get scared or something and like, I dunno, punch our heads off!" that was definitely Macey. I thought I should move a little, to show that I was still alive and with them.

"Oh thank gosh you moved Cammie! I was worried what Bex might have done to you!" Liz said with a concerned voice. She was always concerned, but I guess it made sense since she wasn't on the CoveOps track unlike the rest of us and we needed someone to be concerned about us. I was glad that I had Liz. I felt sure that I was going to come home to someone who cared about me. I know my mother loves me, and Joe also probably loves me too, but I dunno if I would come home to them. My mum and godfather might be out on a top-secret, super classified mission or something, and so I dunno if I'll ever come home to them. But I snapped out of it all quickly when I heard nothing. I heard silence. That probably meant that my mother – the headmistress, and the rest of the teachers were walking into the hall and taking their seats at the front. I turned to face them. I looked around, someone was missing. Joe was missing. Ugh, of course. Trust him to miss the first day back. He and my mum didn't come to visit me all break, because they were busy with something.

My mum started to talk. "Welcome back girls. I hope you all had an amazing break. I'm sure your break was very relaxing after a very busy semester." She continued on with something or the other. I barely ever listened to her talk during her welcome back speech. I knew it was the same thing pretty much every single time until I heard something that actually made me pay attention for once. "And the east wing will be closed off for the next few days. I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause you girls for getting to class, but the delays shouldn't last much longer. I ask you to take any other route and try not to get into the east wing. The doors are locked for a reason." My mum cut me a sharp look, and I knew that the last bit was meant for me. I stopped listening again. I didn't really need to know anything else. If I did, I could either ask my friends or my mum later.

Something caught my eye. What was it? We didn't have any pets at Gallagher so it's not like someone's pet would have escaped. No, it was a person. Someone was hiding- lurking in the shadows. I couldn't see them very well. Wow, they were good, really good. But something about this mysterious person caught my attention, and I didn't want to let this person leave my sight. My stomach rumbled and I realised my mum had finished talking and we could start to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N heeey guys. short thing - R&R. things will start getting more interesting soon so just bear with me! byeee (:**

**Cammie POV**

Okaay, so I know what you're all thinking. Someone getting into Gallagher? Especially without anyone knowing? That was practically IMPOSSIBLE. But then again, maybe someone does know about this person. Mum or Joe could know, but if they did, they weren't showing any signs of noticing. Or maybe they actually didn't know and this person was just reaaaally good. But if they were really good, how would I notice them? I know I'm a good spy and all, but seriously, I'm not that good. Mum and Joe are way better so they should have noticed. Ugh, it's driving me insane!

I guess Bex noticed me not eating that much and looking super distant. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realise her trying to catch my attention to try and talk to me. "Cammie, hey, CAMMIE!" she ended up yelling. Gosh, that girl could be loud when she wanted to be. "Yeah, Bex? What is it?" I replied, only half paying attention. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to make conversation with you. You seem a little out of it since dinner started and all so yeaah… I wanted to ask you what you did over the break?" I thought about all the lies I could tell her; I went to Nebraska to visit my grandparents, I went travelling around Africa to help little children, the list could go on and on. But instead, I told her the truth. "Nothing much, actually. Stayed inside Gallagher, went into town a few times, was reaaally bored. That's about it." She hesitated. Why was Bex hesitating? She never did… "Oh, okay then. Sounds pretty boring, sorry. I'm sure if we talk to your mum, you could come with me next break. It would be fun!" I knew mum would let me go, but I didn't want to be of an inconvenience to the Baxters. I'd known Bex forever but I still felt like I would be getting in the way of her and her parents. They didn't really see each other much and with me around, it would probably kinda ruin the moment.

I drifted away again, from all the conversation and the food eating. My gaze fell on the shadow again. I looked a little bit more closely now. I payed attention to the few features of this shadow and realised that it was a boy! A BOY! IN GALLAGHER! This boy, he had emerald green eyes that glistened even in the little light of his hiding spot. He was watching us. Our eyes met each other and I turned away, coming back into the real world.

**Zach POV**

Wow, she was good. There was this girl, and she could see me. Yeah, I know – it's not a very good thing if you're a pavement artist but at that moment, it didn't really matter to me. It's not like she could tell I was a guy. And even if she could, I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't look like the type, I guess. I really hope I'm right about her.

Okay, so you're probably finding it weird that me, a guy, is in Gallagher. Technically, I'm not supposed to be but we – yes we – are having an exchange with Gallagher in the next few days and so I thought I would check it out. It's not like I knew that this was an all girl school. I feel like I've won the lottery. I'm not that shallow but hey, I am a guy after all. What else do you expect? I was supposed to be checking the place out, just to get a hold on things before we came. But I couldn't seem to move from their hall. It was dinner at the moment so all the girls were eating and so I would be able to slip away and have a look around. But there was this girl – obviously. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful. Her friends weren't too bad either, but I only had eyes for her. I know, its so cliché, but if you could see her, you wouldn't blame me. She had beautiful dirty dishwater blonde hair and she seemed so graceful. She was the one who saw me. Damn, I was falling for the girl who could potentially ruin this for me. But it wasn't like I cared. I would hopefully be seeing her in a few days.

**Cammie POV**

I saw it out of my eye. The shadow moved. I don't know how it got in and how it would get out, but I'm sure it'll be effective. I know I should have told someone, but seriously, how much harm can a teenage boy cause? It's not like he was gonna kill us all or something. So I let it slide and watched as the shadow slipped away. My mum stood up to make an announcement.


End file.
